


give up your shirt for the lady

by daHanci



Series: wolfish tendencies [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: The story of how Kylo Ren met the werewolf girl.





	give up your shirt for the lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helelrising](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helelrising).



> Really quickly edited this to post for tumblr user @helelrising. Turns out I'm not the only Phaslo shipper around...
> 
> (Fewer tags this time because I just don't have the energy.)

It’s afternoon in the forest outside the Academy, and Kylo is kicking rocks.

 

He fucked up his science experiment again, and this time Hux basically just told him that he’d do the rest of it if Kylo just promised to stay out of the way and not bother him. 

 

So he’s out here. Rock-kicking

 

He manages to knock one stone in particular down to the ravine, running forward each time to kick it again. It’s a weird fucking pastime, but it’s helping him get out his feelings.

 

Kylo imagines the next rock is his entire fucking science experiment and kicks it all the way into the fucking lake.

 

He scrambles down the bank after it, kicking other rocks along the way. Shitty fucking science experiment with his shitty fucking--

 

A figure bursts out of the water, sending droplets everywhere. Kylo stumbles back and falls on his ass.

 

The figure shakes out its white-blond hair; short strips dangling around its face. It’s covered in mud and sweat and water, and there are leaves stuck to its chest. It slaps its fringe up out of its eyes and straightens, scanning the horizon.

 

Kylo’s pretty sure he’s seeing the birth of an angel.

 

The angel-figure suddenly focuses its gaze on Kylo.

 

Kylo freezes.

 

“You,” it says. 

 

“Ohmygod,” Kylo squeaks.

 

The figure stomps closer and bends down until it’s eye level with him. Kylo screws his eyes shut; he’s pretty sure he’s about to be murdered by the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life.

 

“You seen my shirt?”

 

Kylo opens one eye.

 

The figure is still crouching in front of him.

 

And, yeah, it’s completely naked.

 

Wow.

 

“You seen my shirt?” the figure repeats, and Kylo shakes his head quickly.

 

_ No, goddess, I have not seen your shirt; please don’t hurt me I love you-- _

 

“Fuck.”

 

Kylo blinks.

 

He’s pretty sure angels aren’t supposed to say “fuck.”

 

Or look for shirts, come to think of it.

 

“Um,” Kylo says. “What  _ are  _ you?”

 

The figure runs their dirty hand through their hair, slicking it back again. 

 

“Werewolf,” they say, looking around (probably for their shirt.) “I was trying to catch a fish, but those motherfuckers are faster than they look.”

 

“Right,” Kylo says, in the most helpful and supportive way he can manage. “Um, would you like--”

 

They twist around instantly, alert.

 

“--your shirt?” 

 

“I...” That is not what Kylo was going to offer, but it’s not like he can  _ refuse. _

 

“Give up your shirt for the lady,” the werewolf commands, kneeling in front of Kylo.

 

“Absolutely,” Kylo says, and scrambles out of his T-shirt. It’s Hot Topic, which seems kind of off-brand for this person, but he hopes it’ll do. It’s not really big enough to cover anything, but at least she’ll have something.

 

“Thank you,” the person says. Kylo thinks she must be his age, but he has no idea; somehow she seems a lot taller than him. He watches her slip into the shirt-- ah, god, it’s a fandom shirt, fuck-- and walk back to school.

 

“Wait,” he says, and she pauses just before the back door. “I, uh...”

 

_ I'm wearing a bra and some shorts; do you think maybe we could figure out a better plan than this? I kind of have classes later on, and I'm not really looking forward to getting dress-coded for not covering my shoulders.  _

 

“Yes?” 

 

She’s smiling.

 

Kylo could kick rocks to the  _ moon  _ for that smile.

 

“Uh, nothing,” he says. “I’ll look for your shirt. Maybe I could, uh, wear it? If you--”

 

“Not on your sweet life,” the girl says, teeth bared, and the door clicks shut behind her.

  
  
  



End file.
